


Totally Not Haunted

by lockewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: When you chose to buy a house you were happy to find a place where the supernatural hadn't been and wouldn't be coming. Turns out you were wrong.





	Totally Not Haunted

It was you who had broached the topic of a permanent housing situation with Sam and Dean. Not that your current one was terrible, just that the bunker could be kinda boring if all you ever did there was research. You enjoyed the downtime you shared with the boys, but being surrounded by everything a hunter could ever need or want, you felt like you still needed a home.

After a particular long and grueling hunt, you sat the boys down for dinner and told them you needed to talk. Both were worried even after you had assured them that it wasn’t bad news. You explained your reasoning about purchasing a house near the bunker, trying to convince the two of them that the bunker acted more as an office anyway. Sam was easier to convince than Dean, who was stubborn, repeatedly arguing that the bunker was more than useful as a house. In the end you convinced him with the promise of a modern kitchen. He really did love to cook.

It took a little while, a few weeks, to find the perfect house. Two stories, nice neighborhood, not to far from the bunker but not to close. And Dean’s modern kitchen.

It took one day to move in, and a few more to unpack and buy anything the three of you realized you needed. 

And it took a few more weeks before you learned that your once safe house, was actually haunted.

Creaks, groans, and squeaks were something you anticipated before moving in. Every house has some noise that you get used to eventually. But the noises in your particular house had only grown louder, and now it seemed that they were accompanied by doors slamming shut on their own.

You blamed it on Sam and Dean at first, but they said they thought it was you. Then the three of you thought it might have been the wind, until the storms stopped and the doors kept slamming shut. Sam thought they needed to be repaired, so he fixed them, but they kept slamming shut.

Finally, you discussed the possibility of the house being haunted.

“But we researched it, the house itself, the neighborhood, everything! How could it be haunted?” Dean questioned.

You responded with sarcasm, “I don’t know Dean, maybe the doors just like being closed and decide to right themselves!”

Sam had already pulled out his laptop and was typing away, “Maybe we missed something.”

But you hadn’t missed something. Not according to the internet, or the library, or even the historical records at town hall. Nothing had been documented about any unusual deaths.

As time wore on, you learned to live with the noises, deciding that you would fight the paranoid feeling that this house, this safe space, could be haunted.

It wasn’t until you ran into one of your neighbors while grocery shopping that you learned the truth. They had asked how you liked the house, to which you politely replied that it was fine, except for the occasional noise. This led to a conversation about willful human sacrifice and a cult that had once inhabited the land the houses were built on, all while in the produce section. Not the typical conversation one has while picking out lettuce.

So, once again over dinner you broached the topic of the house, this time with the new facts you had learned. Sam and Dean agreed with you that something needed to be done and a simple salt and burn should take care of it. Except it didn’t. Or well, it would have if you had any idea of where the bodies were buried. But you didn’t and thus you did the only logical thing you could think of. You contacted them.

Turns out, they’re very polite when you explain why you suddenly have moved into their house. So now it’s you, Sam, Dean and the ghosts, living together in the house. And a door hasn’t slammed since.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
